WO 2009/098081 A1 describes an illumination module, a luminaire and an illumination method.
An object to be achieved is to provide a luminaire which has a predeterminable radiation characteristic and which is glare-resistant or non-glare. In particular, an object to be achieved is to provide a traffic route illumination device which has a specific, predeterminable radiation characteristic and is glare-resistant.